Another Day in Training
by Retrobution
Summary: Sequel to Training Sessions. Valkyrie has to survive another day of training with Tanith and Skulduggery.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Skulduggery Pleasant Series**

Valkyrie Cain grinned as another training session took place. She had shown Uncle Gordon the pictures and along with her he laughed. It was just too funny. The hat, his facial expression, and his words that he used. Absolutely hilarious. So this time at the training sessions she wondered what they would fight about now. Or maybe if she was lucky they would just train like normal people do. But that was the problem. She wasn't normal. She was an elemental sorcerer trained by an Adept and a skeleton. Tell me, how is that normal? As she thought about those things the familiar Bentley and the rush of wind came. Skulduggery Pleasant stepped out of the Bentley with a different hat. Tanith Low dropped down from the wall beside her.

"Hey Val! How's it going?" She asked.

"It's ok I guess. What did Ghastly do when he saw the pictures?"

"Oh it was hilarious!" Tanith exclaimed. "I was coming to Ghastly's place and I showed him the pictures right away. He took one look at it and chuckled loudly. Then I showed him the recording-"

"Wait you had a recording?"

"Awesome right? Anyway I showed him the recording, and he saw the whole thing. From you taking out the hat, to his expression, to his words, and finally the way he moves around angrily."

"I'll have to see it sometime."

"You should Val you couldn't miss it for the world."

"What are you talking about?" The voice of Skulduggery Pleasant joined in the conservation.

"Nothing special." Valkyrie said hastily.

"Let's go train." Tanith added avoiding a long conservation. "Val last time your flame wasn't good enough so try harder will you?"

Valkyrie nodded her head. She conjured up a flame in one hand and made it big and bright until she had to shield her eyes. After she was almost blinded she threw the flame at a tree. Not only had the bark burned down but a branch as well.

"Much better Val!" Tanith complimented.

"Yes," said Skulduggery, "hooray for the flame."

Tanith shot him a glare.

"What?" Asked Skulduggery.

"Be nice for once will you?" Tanith hissed.

Valkyrie frowned. Was he using sarcasm? Yes he probably was since it is Skulduggery, he was.

"Ok Val enough training for fire. We have to practice one on one combat." Tanith said her voice different from when she talked to Skulduggery. "Let's show you a demonstration. Skulduggery come here."

"Why?" Skulduggery asked.

Tanith gave a glance look at Valkyrie.

"I still don't get it."

"For goodness sake Skulduggery we're going to show Valkyrie how to do one on one combat!"

Valkyrie watched the scene amusement shining evidently between her eyes. _So this is how Tanith watches us_ she thought_. But Tanith tries to stop the fight. I'll just let them go on until training time is over._

"I still don't see how we have to teach her. Valkyrie is perfectly capable of fighting you for the first time!" Skulduggery argued back.

"Is that meant to be an insult? I'm not weak!" Tanith protested angrily. "Maybe you are but I'm not!"

"You're saying that I'm weak? Look who's got the weak muscles Tanith!"

"Look who has got the weak muscles? You don't have any!"

_Or may_be Valkyrie thought. _This is exactly how Tanith feels like when it goes on and on and on..._ Feeling tired she decided to step in.

"Guys-" She began.

She was cut off with the two of them not hearing her.

"You've just got bones I don't know how you survive!" Tanith said frustration evident in her voice.

"I'll survive how I want to Tanith!" Skulduggery replied back equally angry.

"You got it the wrong way! That's not how I meant it!"

"Then why did you mean? That I'm the best detective?"

"I'm going to take that the wrong way. You think you're the best detective? You're the worst mystery solver ever!"

"You know there's a game about that right?" Valkyrie piped up.

Nobody heard her.

"Valkyrie solves mysteries better than you do!" Tanith shouted in his face.

Valkyrie smiled, but frowned at the next comment.

"What? You think she's better than me? You must be joking!"

"You think I am?"

"Perhaps."

Well she got to experience fighting on a different way at least. Maybe they meant to do it this way. Perhaps Tanith will look at me and say 'and that is his you argue with your enemy." But she obviously didn't. _Oh look they're arguing about a different topic_ Valkyrie thought.

"You didn't give me anything for Christmas!" Skulduggery accused.

"Why would I? A skeleton doesn't need anything!" Tanith exclaimed.

_This could go on forever_ Valkyrie thought as she took out a chair and began watching the scene while sitting down. After a few more seconds the shouting match continued, and Valkyrie thought that this was the last straw. She went inside and played some games on a game console.


End file.
